DELAYS
by Beby Vee
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Because love is more valuable than treasure or throne. KAISOO/CHANSOO/GS


**DELAYS [ONESHOOT]**

 **KIM JONGIN** x **DO KYUNGSOO** x **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **KAISOO/CHANSOO/GS**

 **Baby vee fanfiction**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari duduk disebelah suaminya –Jongin.

Lelaki itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada." Lalu dia membawa istrinya kedalam pelukannya untuk mendekapnya erat.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin. Wanita itu yakin ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Jongin darinya.

"Jongin katakan saja. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Berbagilah kepadaku, bukankah aku istrimu? Kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya menatap lurus kearah halaman didepannya. Dia bukannya enggan berbagi dengan istrinya. Namun dia merasa jika ini bukan urusan yang penting untuk Kyungsoo ketahui.

"Hey lihat aku jika aku bicara." Kyungsoo mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Jongin. Jadi mau tidak mau Jongin akhirnya menatap mata Kyungsoo. Menatap mata indah dengan penuh binar-binar dari istri cantiknya. Mata yang membuatnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu yang membuat Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo bertanya. Namun hasilnya sama, Jongin hanya diam dan terus memandangi matanya dengan lekat.

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir, apa kiranya yang akan membuat suaminya ini terlihat begitu stress. Jadi dia mencoba menebak-nebak. Dia suda hidup selama 13 tahun bersama Jongin jadi jelas dia mengetahui isi dalam dan luar lelaki itu.

"Apa ini perkara usaha propertimu yang ada di Cheongdam-dong?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin yang terkejut Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ternyata benar." Gumamnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Dia melepas tangkupan diwajah Jongin dan beralih menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Apa ada masalah lagi dengan pembayaran dari customermu atau apa? Jika iya kau bisa menggunakan ua_"

"Tidak." Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan diucapkan oleh istri cantiknya itu.

"Itu uangmu. Hasil kerja kerasmu dan tabunganmu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit masalah disana dan aku akan memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluarnya. Jadi jangan pernah menawarkan uangmu Soo. Karena seharusnya aku sebagai suami yang mencukupi kebutuhan mu." Tolak Jongin halus.

Namun Kyungsoo yang dasarnya keras kepala terus mencoba membujuk Jongin agar menerima bantuannya.

"Uangku juga uangmu Jongin. Kita ini suami istri jadi harus saling bantu membantu. Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya Cuma-Cuma kau bisa nanti mengembalikannya jika kau sudah memiliki uang. Anggap sebagai pinjaman."

"Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu itu sayang. Tapi sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo memberenggut tak suka. Dia hanya kecewa karena Jongin selalu menolak tawarannya dengan alasan 'tidak mau menggunakan hasil jerih payahnya'. Mungkin jika itu orang lain mereka akan tidak ambil pusing. Tapi ini dia istrinya, mereka sudah hidup bersama dari lama bahkan melewati kesulitan bersama. Tapi saat Jongin membutuhkan ulurannya, lelaki itu selalu menolak membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak berguna untuk suaminya.

Jongin melihat jelas raut wajah kecewa Kyungsoo. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau membuat kecewa istrinya tapi sekali lagi, dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan istrinya.

Jadi untuk merayu istrinya agar memaafkannya, lelaki itu merengkuh tubuh mungil wanitanya lalu mengecup dalam bibirnya. Setelah kedua belah bibir itu terlepas Jongin membuat jarak untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan marah. Lagi pula aku menolak bantuanmu bukan karena tak suka tapi karena aku sudah menemukan orang lain untuk membantuku. Kau ingat Park Chanyeol teman kuliahku dulu?"

Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat menggali ingatannya untuk mengingat teman Jongin yang mana. Saat benarnya memunculkan sekelebat bayangan lelaki tinggi dengan senyuman lebar yang mempesona Kyungsoo mengingatnya.

Jadi wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengingatnya. Dia terlalu menonjol dulu dari jurusanmu."

"Dia orangnya." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum. "Dia menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses dan aku bermaksud meminta bantuannya karena dia pernah berkata bahwa jika aku memerlukan bantuan, maka jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuannya. Jadi tenanglah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan keluarga kecil kita." Ucap Jongin dengan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu setelahnya mereka berakhir berpelukan sepanjang sore itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu pertama kali adalah 13 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu umur Jongin masih 9 tahun sedang Kyungsoo berumur 10 tahun. Jongin datang setelah orangtuanya meninggal akibat sebuah bom bunuh diri disebuah swalayan. Dia dibawa kepanti asuhan karena keluarga dari ayah maupun ibunya enggan untuk merawatnya karena orangtua Jongin tidak memiliki peninggalan apa-apa kecuali rumah usang dan sebuah mobil butut. Itu saja harus disita bank karena orangtuanya memiliki sejumlah hutang yang menumpuk disana. Dengan pasrah Jongin mau-mau saja dibawa kesana bersama beberapa anggota kepolisian.

Awalnya dia takut. Dia hanya akan diam didalam kamar dan tidak ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dia merasa minder dan sedikit tertekan oleh kenyataan yang ada.

Lalu kemudian Kyungsoo datang ke kamarnya mengulurkan tangan.

"Hey aku Kyungsoo, kau anak baru disinikan? Kenapa tidak ikut bermain?" gadis cantik mungil itu berjongkok didepan Jongin. Dia terlalu indah untuk Jongin abaikan. Jadi lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.. aku takut." Cicit Jongin.

Jongin kecil bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat cantik kepadanya. "Ternyata kau bisa bicara? Aku kira kau bisu karena sejak 3 hari lalu kau hanya diam jika seseorang bertanya."

Jongin mengernyit menatap kearah Kyungsoo. "Bisu?" bingungnya.

Namun Kyungsoo yang terlalu senang enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Dengan semangat dia duduk disebelah Jongin membuat bocah kecil itu menatapnya menyamping.

"Kau bilang tadi takut?" Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan takut. Anak disini baik-baik kok. Oh ya namamu siapa? Dan umurmu berapa?"

"Namaku Jongin. Aku berumur 9 tahun."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya berkedip-kedip, namun sedetik kemudian gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Wahhh benarkah? Berarti aku lebih tua dari mu. Aku berumur 10 tahun. Jadi kau harus memanggilku _noona! Ara_?"

Dengan ragu Jongin mengangguk. "Ayo coba katakan noona. Aku ingin dengar kau memanggilku _noona_."

" _Noo.. noona_?" gagap Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, "Bagus!" gadis itu memberi Jongin sebuah jempol. Dan Jongin dibuat tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya saat itu. Bocah lelaki itu lalu terus bergumam dalam hati menggumamkan kata _'noona'_.

Sejak hari itu, kapan pun dimanapun Kyungsoo berada Jongin selalu mengekor dibelakangnya. Bahkan meski disekolah mereka beda kelas Jongin tetap akan mengekor dibelakang Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin harus loncat kelas karena dia ingin lulus dan tetap bersama Kyungsoo saat masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Beruntung bocah itu pintar jadi dia tidak terlalu susah untuk mengimbangi kakak kelasnya. Bahkan Jongin mendapat nilai terbaik diangkatan Kyungsoo yang membuat ibu panti mengadakan makan malam besar atas pencapaian Jongin.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mulai tau tentang masalalu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana gadis itu yang dibuang semenjak lahir oleh orangtuanya membuat Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena masih sempat merasakan kasih sayang dari ayah ibunya. Untuk itu Jongin berjanji untuk terus menjaga Kyungsoo sekut tenaga.

Pada saat mereka menginjak 17 dan 18 tahun, ibu panti memberitahukan sedikit kenyataan pahit untuk keduanya. Ada peraturan dimana anak yang tidak diambil untuk adopsi harus meninggalkan panti saat berusia 18 tahun.

Jadi ketika mereka dua baru pulang dari acara kelulusan sekolah menengah atas mereka, ibu panti menyambut mereka dengan aura yang muram.

Jongin yang pertama kali paling terlihat kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo harus segera pergi dari panti. Sedang Jongin masih diperbolehkan karena lelaki itu masih berumur 17 tahun. Namun Jongin menolak mentah-mentah dan memilih untuk ikut pergi dengan Kyungsoo.

Ibu panti melepas mereka berdua dengan berat karena mau bagaimana pun mereka paling dekat dengan ibu panti. Jadi saat mereka pergi ibu panti menyelipkan sebuah amplop coklat ditangan Kyungsoo.

Berisi beberapa lembar won agar digunakan keduanya untuk mencari flat dan untuk makan selama mereka belum mendapat pekerjaan. Kyungsoo membungkuk berkali-kali atas kebaikan hati ibu panti itu kepada mereka.

Seperti sebuah takdir, hari itu juga mereka mendapat sebuah flat dengan harga sewa yang sangat murah. Flat itu disewakan murah karena pernah terjadi kejadian bunuh diri dari pemilik flat sebelumnya jadi orang-orang enggan untuk menyewa. Sedang Kyungsoo dan Jongin malah bersyukur karena itu mereka mendapat harga sewa yang benar-benar rendah. Lalu selanjutnya mereka berdua mulai membereskan dan membereskan bagian dalam flat sampai bersih.

Hari berikutnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Mereka tak langsung mendapat pekerjaan begitu saja. Butuh waktu 3 minggu untuk mendapat panggilan kerja dari yang didatangi keduanya. Beruntung Jongin memiliki sedikit tabungan jadi masih bisa mereka gunakan sebulan kedepan untuk mencukupi makan.

Kyungsoo diterima disebuah caffe 24 jam. Gadis itu mengambil shift siang sampai malam. Sedang Jongin mendapat pekerjaan disebuah klub malam. Dia hanya akan bekerja ketika jam sudah berpendar di angka 10 dan akan pulang diangka 2.

Dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai bartender disana, dan beruntung gaji disan lumayan besar untuk Jongin dapat menyisikan sedikit uang untuk ditabung.

Pada suatu pagi mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah amplop putih dengan stempel kampus ternama yang ternyata diperuntukkan untuk Jongin. Lelaki itu mendapat beasiswa penuh pada bidang pendidikannya dan uang saku setiap bulannya. Dia diterima dijurusan arsitektur. Kyungsoo bahkan melonjak senang karena itu. Namun berbeda Jongin yang terihat murung.

"Ada apa? kenapa murung Jongin? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kabar ini?"

Jongin menggeleng namun kemudian mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Aku senang tapi dilain sisi aku juga sedih." Ucap lelaki itu lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tandanya aku tidak akan bersama denganmu lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia baru ingat Jongin hanya akan datang ke sekolah dulu jika bersamanya jika dia sakit maka Jongin akan ikut membolos untuk berada disisinya sepanjang hari. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa berangkat ke universitas tanpanya? Tapi ini adalah kesempatan emas. Sudah sejak lama lelaki itu memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang arsitek. Jadi bisa tidak bisa Kyungsoo harus membuat Jongin mengerti.

"Jongin dengarkan aku." Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, ini kesempat emas yang tidak akan datang dua kali. Jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkan masa depanmu akan seperti apa jika kau benar-benar menjadi seorang arsitek nanti."

"Tapi_"

"Kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku sekarang Jongin?" lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke universitas. Tapi janji jangan pernah pergi dariku."

"Tidak akan." Janji Kyungsoo.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan kembali seperti semula. Kyungsoo dengan pekerjaannya serta Jongin dengan kuliahnya serta perkerjaannya sebagai bartender dibar yang cukup menguras waktu.

Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun mereka hidup mandiri dan keluar dari panti. Jongin juga sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 nya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 3 tahun. Rekor yang dibilang cepat membuat Jongin diterima disebuah perusahaan properti ternama di Korea.

Kehidupan mereka semakin membaik ketika Jongin mulai bekerja disana. Mereka bahkan pindah dari flat yang kecil kesebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah. Gaji Jongin benar-benar tidak main-main diperusaan itu.

Kyungsoo sudah berhenti bekerja sejak Jongin membawanya ke apatemen. Malam setelah mereka pindah, Jongin melamar Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah tumbuh semenjak mereka kecil. Tentu Kyungsoo menerima lamaran itu karena dia juga menyukai Jongin sejak lama.

Mereka menikah 2 bulan kemudian disebuah gereja kecil di dekat panti asuhan mereka dulu. Tempat pertama mereka dipertemukan. Tidak ada pesta atau hal semacamnya. Mereka menikah dengan penuh kesederhanaan. Hanya ada ibu panti serta suaminya yang menjadi saksi mereka bersatu dihadapan Tuhan. Namun hal itu cukup membuat mereka bahagia dan sempurna.

Satu bulan kemudian mereka berdua mendapat kabar baik dari Kyungsoo yang ternyata mulai isi selama 2 minggu. Jongin mulai over protektif semenjak itu. Dia benar-benar merawat Kyungsoo dengan baik selama kehamilannya.

Lalu setelah penantian selama 9 bulan 10 hari akhirnya hari itu datang. Seorang malaikat kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki hadir ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Jongin memberinya nama Kim Taeoh.

Dia mirip sangat amat dengan Jongin. Hanya kulitnya yang seputih dan seputih salju yang menurun dari Kyungsoo. Selebihnya Taeoh benar-benar jiplakan Jongin.

Ketika Taeoh berusia 3 bulan. Jongin mulai mengutarakan rencananya untuk keluar dari perusahaan dan membuka usaha sendiri kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu mendukung apa yang Jongin kerja kan selama itu hal yang baik.

Dan mulai saat itu Jongin mulai membuka sendiri usaha propertinya di daerah Cheongdam-dong yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilo dari apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" buka Jongin basa-basi.

Sedang lelaki didepan Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat. Kau sendiri?"

"Sedikit burk yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku sudah membaca e-mail mu dan beruntung aku juga sedang pulang ke Korea. Jadi bisa kau ceritakan masalahnya?"

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ini salah satu kesalahanku yang kurang perhitungan. Aku terlalu menargetkan segalanya yang aku kerjakan harus baik sedang aku lupa memikirkan tentang budget yang diberikan oleh customer ku. Jadi yahh, bukannya untung aku malah rugi lebih dari setengah sendiri."

"Wow, kau benar-benar ceroboh. Apa kau berniat membangun rumah gratis untuk mereka? Bagaimana kau bisa salah perhitungan seperti ini?" komentar Chanyeol.

"Seperti katamu, aku ceroboh."

Mereka diam. Jongin sedang berfikir akankah Chanyeol mau membantunya. Lalu jika Chanyeol menolak membantunya dia harus meminta tolong kepada siapa? Usahanya benar-benar berada diambang batas kehancuran saat ini.

"Baiklah berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Seketika Jongin langsung bangun dari sandaran dirusinya. "Kau sungguh akan meminjamkannya kepadaku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Sedang Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Jadi kau butuh berapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya memiliki hutang 40 juta won dibank. Namun karena bunga terus berjalan, utangku menumpuk menjadi sekitar 53 juta won."

"Begitu? Oke tak masalah. Itu kecil." Jongin langsung tersenyum cerah seketika seperti mendapat jalan keluar. Namun senyumannya harus luntur setelah mendengar lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kau jaminkan kepadaku untuk itu?"

Jongin berfikir. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat apa kiranya benda berharga yang dia punya. Namun dia tidak menemui apapun kecuali apartemen yang ditinggalinya, mobilnya serta anak istrinya.

Belum sempat Jongin menyuarakan pendapatnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Ku dengar kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo temanmu dulu? Apa benar?" tanya Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika dia saja?"

Seperti orang bodoh, Jongin hanya mampu membuka bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suarnya. Dia terlalu shock dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Jongin sedetik kemudian. Dia sedikit tersinggung dan semakin tersinggung dengan reaksi acuh dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika istrimu aku tawar dengan 65 juta won?" tawar Jongin. Namun Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil tanpa suara.

"Oke, kau mau mencoba menawar denganku? Bagaimana dengan 200 juta won Jongin?"

"Tidak! Kau gila, aku tidak akan menjual istriku." Kukuh Jongin.

Tapi jangan sebut Chanyeol sebagai pebisnis sukses diusinya yang ke 24 tahun jika perkara seperti ini saja dia tidak menanganinya.

"Oke penawaran terakhir. Aku akan memberimu 5 milyar won. Bagaimana? Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikan istrimu kepadaku."

Jongin sudah ingin meledak. Dia meresa dihina dan dilecehkan begitu saja oleh orang yang dianggap teman baiknya. Kata-kata makian yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya harus dia telat kembali saat Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Jongin. Uang 5 miliyar won itu banyak. Kau tidak hanya bisa membayar hutang-hutangmu tapi kau juga bisa mengembangkan usahamu." Lelaki itu memprovokasi.

Jujur saja, setan-setan kecil disekitarnya berbisik untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Heol, seperti yang sudah Chanyeol katakan ini penawaran yang akan satu-satunya orang gila ucapkan.

"Apa kau gila?" sekali lagi Jongin masih ingin mengikuti hati nuraninya. Dia masih menampik setan-setan kecil yang terus berusaha memprovokasi pendiriannya.

"Tidak aku 100% sadar akan tawaran ini. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Lelaki benar-benar berpikir keras untuk ini. Dalam hatinya menjerit seolah dia tidak boleh tergoda namun otaknya berkehendak lain. Dia menginginkan itu. Otak pintarnya itu mulai merancang rencana kecil tentang menerima tawaran itu lalu memperbesar usahanya dan kembali menjemput Kyungsoo nantinya. Apakah itu benar? Jongin masih ragu. Dia hanya tidak mau salah mengambil langkah dan akan menyesal nantinya.

Lelaki itu membuka mata lalu sejurus kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik?"

"Tentu aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Maksudku apa kau tidak akan menyiksanya dan memperlakukannya kasar?"

"Aku adalah seorang _gentel man_ dan haram hukumnya jika seorang lelaki sejati bermain tangan kepada wanitanya. Kau bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepadaku."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir dan ini yang nanti akan menentukan semuanya.

"Apa kau akan mencintainya dengan banyak? Sebanyak dari aku mencintainya?"

Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol mengangguk mantap kearahnya. "aku bisa memberinya 1000 kali cinta lebih banyak darimu. Jangan khawatirkan itu."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol bisa mendengar gugumaman persetujuan dari Jongin. Meski teramat lirih namun telinganya benar-benar tajam menangkap suara itu.

"Oke kalau begitu besok kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Bawa istrimu dan aku akan memberikan ceknya kepadamu. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu lama aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol dengan tak bersemangat. Dia terlalu pusing dengan keputusannya yang kiranya benar atau salah. Sekarang yang perlu Jongin pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU GILA?!" Kyungsoo naik pitam. Suaminya baru pulang dan tiba-tiba menyeretnya dari kamar Taeoh ke kamar pribadi mereka untuk mengabarkan berita yang menurutnya gila.

"Kau kira aku barang Jongin? Apa hanya sebesar itu hargaku untukmu? Kau mau menukarku dengan uang-uang itu?" wanita itu mulai menitikan air matanya dan Jongin paling benci melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis terlebih wanitanya menangis karenanya.

"Kyungsoo aku tidak bermaksud begitu sungguh. Aku hanya tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Ucap Jongin memelas. Dia juga lemas disini bukan hanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa memakai uangku Jongin. Tidak perlu meminjam dan menukarku." Kukuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tidak tau situasinya jadi dia bisa berpendapat dengan mudah.

"Tidak cukup Kyungsoo. Tabunganmu bahkan tidak sampai dari seperempat dari hutangku. Juga aku butuh tambahan modal untuk membesarkan usahaku serta memperluasnya. Jadi kumohon sayang sekali saja bantu aku. Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu nanti jika aku telah berhasil."

Kyungsoo diam. Wanita itu terlalu sakit hati dengan ucapan suaminya. Namun dilain sisi dia juga ingin membantu. Tapi kenapa harus dia jadi barang gadai disini?

"Kau berjanji akan menjemputku nanti?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu, tentu tentu. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah aku setuju." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas. Sontak Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Terimakasih sayang. Ya tuhan, kau benar-benar istri sempurna Soo." Jongin semakin mempererat pelukan itu dengan dibumbui kecupan disepanjang kepala hingga wajah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki hanya merasa jika dia harus memanfaatkan situasi sebelum istrinya pergi kepelukan lelaki lain.

Pagi tadi jam 8 tepat Kyungsoo, Jongin beserta bayi mereka tiba dikediaman Park Chanyeol. Rumah lelaki itu benar-benar besar dan megah. Bahkan Taeoh yang baru berusia satu tahun saja terlihat begitu senang melihat kesekeliling. Mungkin anak itu bosan sepanjang waktu berada dalam ruangan dan jarang menghirup udara segar.

Jika tapi mereka datang dengan wajah yang biasa saja maka kini mereka memasang wajah sembab. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus berpelukan dengan Taeoh yang juga ikut menangis seolah-olah mengerti keadaan orangtuanya.

"Jaga Taeoh baik-baik Jongin. Jangan berikan dia susu coklat lagi aku tidak mau Taeoh sakit." Kyungsoo mendekap erat Taeoh. Anaknya itu dia kecupi seluruh wajahnya seolah jika tidak dia akan kehilangannya.

"Tentu aku akan menjaganya dengan baik Soo." Mata Jongin tak kalah sembab dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan rasanya untuk membuka mata terlalu sulit untuk Jongin.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Perhatikan juga pola makanmu. Kau tidak boleh sakit karena jika kau sakit tidak ada yang akan menjaga Taeoh." Jongin mengangguk. Wajahnya tertunduk. Lelaki itu kembali menangis lagi. Dia merasa sesak.

Saat merasa waktunya untuk pergi, Jongin menghapus air matanya lalu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi." Dengan tak rela Kyungsoo menyerahkan Taeoh kepada Jongin. Bocah kecil itu menangis begitu kencang saat dipisahkan dari ibunya. Dia seolah-olah enggan berpisah dari Kyungsoo namun Jongin harus melakukan ini. Bagaimanapun ini untuk masa depan keluarga kecil mereka nantinya.

"Ingat tunggu aku." Kyungsoo megangguk. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya ketika Jongin mengecup keningnya lama setelah mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Jongin. Kyungsoo terus memandang kearah dua belahan jiwanya yang mulai berjarak dengan tempatnya berdiri. Air matanya berlomba-lomba turun ketika mobil Jongin mulai keluar dari pekarangan megah itu.

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo berjongkok menumpahkan tangisnya. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk dengan tangisannya sampai tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap lelaki itu sembari mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sontak Kyungsoo mendongak dan saat itulah mata bulatnya yang sembab bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat yang lain.

"Istriku tidak boleh bersedih."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Menahan tangisnya. Lalu wanita itu merasa lelaki tadi membawa tubuhnya kepelukannya mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Butuh waktu lama membuat tangisan Kyungsoo berhenti. Kini hanya tinggal isakan pelan yang keluar dari belah bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan jemari panjangnya untuk menghapus aliran anak sungai dari pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada disini. Jangan menangis. Aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia darinya. Jadi hanya ingat namaku mengerti?"

"Ch-chanyeol.."

"Ya sayang hanya sebut namaku. Jangan sebut yang lain jika kau bersedih dan membutuhkan seseorang untukmu."

"Chanyeol.." sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengulangi.

"Chanyeol.."

"Chan.. hiks.. chanyeol chanyeol hiks hiks.."

Kyungsoo terus meracau nama Chanyeol –suami barunya. Sedang lelaki yang disebut namanya itu dengan sabar memeluk Kyungsoo dan menenagkannya. Bahkan dia membiarkan Kyungsoo memukuli dada, lengan, punggun bahkan menggigit bahunya. Dia biarkan Kyungsoo karena dia tahu Kyungsoo terluka karena ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***5 tahun kemudian**_

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa Jongin sudah melalui hidupnya selama 5 tahun tanpa Kyungsoo. Selama 5 tahun ini dia hanya hidup berdua dengan putra kecilnya yang selalu menanyakan bahkan menanti kedatangan ibunya. Kadang Jongin dibuat tertusuk dengan kenyataan tentang istrinya yang dia jual untuk memperlancar bisnisnya.

Omong-omong soal bisnis, bisnis properti Jongin benar-benar maju dengan pesat. Bahkan tahun ini dia hendak membuka cabang baru untuk perusahaannya. Uang yang diberikan Chanyeol 5 tahun lalu itu dia gunakan sebagik-baiknya untuk mengembangkan usahanya. Dan terbukti sekarang usaha properti Jongin tak lagi dipandang sebelah mata. Pundi-pundinya juga mulai menggunung membuat Jongin memikirkan tentang janjinya kepada Kyungsoonya 5 tahun lalu.

Dia benar-benar merindukan wanita itu. Selama 5 tahun ini dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah hari dimana dia mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah Chanyeol. Seminggu setelahnya Jongin mendapat kabar jika Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo pindah ke Milan karena Chanyeol mencoba meniti karir disana. Jadi selama itu Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

Bahkan dia juga kehilangan kontak Kyungsoo. Dia hanya memiliki kontak Chanyeol namun lelaki itu selalu menghindar jika dia meminta vidio call untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo karena Taeoh ingin melihat ibunya.

Jadi saat pekan lalu dia mendapat kabar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Korea dia senang laur biasa. Dia sudah mengirimkan e-mail kepada Chanyeol untuk bertemu ditempat mereka bertemu 5 tahun lalu. Dan untung saja Chanyeol menyanggupinya.

Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat Kyungsoonya kembali.

Tepat pukul 4 sore Jongin sampai di caffe tempatnya dan Chanyeol membuat janji. Lelaki itu memeriksa sekeliling untuk mencari Chanyeol. Dan saat mata sayunya mendapati seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi menjulang duduk dipinggir jendela cafe. Jongin segera mendatanginya.

"Hey Chanyeol, apa kabar." Sapa Jongin.

Chanyeol berdiri membalas pelukan Jongin. "Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya basa-basi.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri aku juga baik." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya yang kentara diwajahnya.

"Bagiaman dengan bisnismu? Ku dengar kau akan membuka cabang ketiga mu? Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu."

"Ck, kau berlebihan yeol. Aku tidak sehebat itu. Lagi pula ini juga berkatmu." Rendah Jongin sedang Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Jongin yang tadi sempat Jongin pesan saat berjalan menuju meja yang diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Chanyeol mengingat maksud dia dan Jongin berada disini.

Jongin berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Well, ini sebenarnya tentang pinjaman 5 tahun lalu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uangmu. Jadi kau juga harus mengembalikan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol bangkit lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menatap sejurus kearah Jongin.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak menjual istriku." Ucap lelaki itu tegas.

Jongin dengan gusar mengelurkan segepok cek dalam saku celananya dan sebuah bulpoint untk diberikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tulis berapapun disana. Aku akan memberikan semuanya jika kau mau mengembalikan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menggeleng halus. Didorongnya segepok cek yang Jongin tawarkan Cuma-Cuma kepadanya.

"Istriku lebih berharga dari nominal-nominal dalam cek-cek itu. Lagi pula aku sudah memilikinya terlalu banyak jadi aku tidak membutuhkan tambahan darimu. Dan lagi, kasih sayang dan cinta dari istriku tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang."

Jongin tercengang. Lelaki itu merasa tertampar dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa takut karena tidak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo kembali setelah sekian lama menanti.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 5 sore, lelaki itu harus segera pulang.

"Kurasa apa yang kita bicarakan bukan hal yang penting. Jadi aku harus pamit pergi karena istri dan anakku menunggu dirumah. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung dikursinya. Lelaki itu meratapi kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Kenapa dia dulu tergiur dengan uang banyak sementara dia memiliki keluarga yang tak sebending dengan intan dan berlian. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh melepaskan istrinya begitu saja? Dan lihat sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan saat penantiannya berakhir sia-sia.

Dia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Kini dia percaya jika penyesalan selalu ada dibelakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[THE END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan tanya kenapa publish ini. Baby vee lagi gabut. Males nulis DFY dan malah pengen nulis yang nyelekit-nyelekit. And than... jadilah ini ff oneshoot. Huhh~ seenggaknya gak perlu berpikir keras baby vee karena ini oneshoot.

Buat yang udah baca, tingkyu, jangan lupa review oke! Ya udah deh baby vee pergi dudu, BYE~


End file.
